


The Matter Trilogy Character Alignments

by XenoSapian



Series: The Matter Saga [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoSapian/pseuds/XenoSapian
Summary: For anyone curious about the morality of Valni, Kenneth, Gabby, et al. here are the character alignments for the Mass Effect fanfic trilogy 'A Matter of Race and Character,' 'A Matter of Time and Space,' and 'A Matter of Life and Death,' as defined by tvtropes.org.





	The Matter Trilogy Character Alignments

**Author's Note:**

> Contains links to the relevant pages of the tvtropes.org website.

** The Matter Trilogy Character Alignments **

As defined by tvtropes.org

The Matter Trilogy falls under the [_Girls with Guns_](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GirlsWithGuns) trope

 

**_Character Name                                     Morality                              Team Role_ **

 

Valni Severan                           –             [Lawful Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulGood)        –              [The Heroine](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheHero)/[Cute Bruiser](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CuteBruiser)

Kenneth Donnelly                    –             [Chaotic Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticGood)       –             [The Charmer](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheCharmer)/[Chivalrous Pervert](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChivalrousPervert)

Gabriella Daniels                     –             [Neutral Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeutralGood)        –             [The Reliable One](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheReliableOne)/[Wrench Wench](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WrenchWench)

Zaalia Gerumis                        –             [Lawful Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulGood)         –             [The Lancer](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheLancer)/[Straight Man and Wise Guy](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StraightManAndWiseGuy)

Erata D’Ceni                            –             [Chaotic Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticGood)       –             [Genki Girl](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GenkiGirl)/[Ethical Slut](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EthicalSlut)

Urdnot Chaill                           –             [Chaotic Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticGood)       –             [The Big Guy](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheBigGuy)/[Genius Bruiser](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GeniusBruiser)

Lia’Vael nar Ulnay                    –             [Neutral Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeutralGood)       –             [The Smart Girl](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheSmartGuy)/[Gadgeteer Genius](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GadgeteerGenius)

Amélia T‘Rani                          –             [Lawful Neutral](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulNeutral)     –             [Team Mom](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TeamMom)/[The Fettered](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheFettered)

Vereen Severan                        –             [Neutral Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeutralGood)      –             [Cool Big Sis](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CoolBigSis)/[Intrigued by Humanity](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IntriguedByHumanity)

Elaine Harrison                        –             [Chaotic Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticGood)      –              [Action Girl](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ActionGirl)/[Biker Babe](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BikerBabe)

Naami Kamau                          –             [Lawful Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulGood)        –             [The Gunslinger](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheGunslinger)/[The Stoic](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheStoic)

Antoni Cressoni                       –             [Lawful Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulGood)        –             [Space Marine](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SpaceMarine)/[Best Friend](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BestFriend)

Djamil Leptis                           –             [Lawful Good](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulGood)        –             [The Engineer](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheEngineer)/[Big Brother Mentor](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigBrotherMentor)

Trajan                                     –             [Neutral Evil](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeutralEvil)          –             [Mook Lieutenant](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MookLieutenant)/[The Resenter](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheResenter)

Jona Sederis                            –             [Chaotic Evil](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticEvil)          –             [Big Bad](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigBad)/[Soft-Spoken Sadist](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SoftspokenSadist)

The Illusive Man                      –             [Lawful Evil](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulEvil)            –             [Overarching Villain](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OverarchingVillain)/[The Chessmaster](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheChessmaster)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not crazy about describing Erata as an 'Ethical Slut' but it is the definition that best suits her personality.


End file.
